Truth behind the Truth
by Mei 'Yuki-onna
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Benarkah dia seorang haruno asli? Apa dia terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan seluruh uchiha oleh itachi? check it out. Mind to RnR?


**Truth behind theTruth**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mei 'Yuki-onna'

Warning : OOC, OC, Aneh, Gaje, Alur Berputar-putar, de el el

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno Fic

**Don't Like ? Don't Read**

**It's easy, right? :p**

**-^w^-**

**Chapter 1 : Born Day **

"Uaagrgh… Uuh…" terdengar lenguhan sakit seorang perempuan di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya Japanese. "Uuh~ Aku… aku…" Salah seorang tetangga yang mendengar suara itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tetangga itu kaget melihat sang wanita memegangi perutnya kesakitan.

"Chi-san! Lu-kun, cepat bawa Chi-san ke rumah sakit! Sepertinya dia mau melahirkan." Kata perempuan itu.

"Osh!" Orang yang dipanggil Lu itu segera menggendong orang bernama Chi itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Tetangga yang bernama Lu itu pun langsung menghubungi suami Chi, Uchiha Keshi.

"Moshi-moshi, Keshi-san? Chi-san mau melahirkan. Cepatlah ke rumah sakit –piiip-!"

"Baik, terima kasih, Lu-san." Setelah menerima telepon itu, Keshi langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit yang telah diberitahukan. "CHI!" Setelah sampai di rumah sakit –piiip- dia berlari ke resepsionis untuk menanyakan kamar bersalin istrinya.

"Uuuh.. Uuh… AAAAA!" Mendengar teriakan Chi dari luar kamar bersalin, keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran. Ia hanya berdoa pada Kami-sama supaya proses melahirkan malaikatnya tersebut dapat berjalan dengar lancar.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Sang bidan pun keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Selamat Keshi-san, bayimu perempuan, sehat. Chi-san pun selamat. Silahkan lihat."

Uchiha Keshi meneteskan air matanya. Akhirnya, pada tanggal 28 Maret ini, Istrinya, Haru—Maksudnya, Uchiha Chi, dapat melahirkan anak keduanya dengan selamat.

"Oeek… Oeek…" Tangisan si bayi pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar bersalin.

"Chi, syukurlah. Kau dan Dia selamat." Ucap Keshi dengan suara bergetar. Keshi pun mengelus-ngelus rambut pink milik istrinya.

"Ya, hiks… Dia cantik, manis." Gumam Chi, menangis bahagia.

"Dia bisa diibaratkan seperti bunga sakura- Ah!" Uchiha Keshi menghentikan kata-katanya, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Keshi?" tanya Chi bingung.

"Kita beri nama saja Sakura. Uchiha Sakura! Nama yang indah, kan?" Keshi pun tertawa kegirangan.

"Haha… Ya, aku setuju, sayang. Pasti Shisui juga senang mempunyai adik baru." Kata Chi sambil menggendong sang buah hati.

"Sudah dulu, ya, sayang. Aku menjemput Shisui dulu di akademi. Mungkin sudah selesai. Pasti dia tak sabar melihat adiknya ini. Jaa!" Keshi pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Chi hanya memandangi punggung suaminya hingga menghilang. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali memperhatikan si jagoan kecilnya itu, Uchiha Sakura.

**Di bagian Shisui…**

"Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan berlatih kunai, ya." Kata seorang Guru yang tubuhnya lumayan… err- gendut?

"Eh, Itachi. Kamu ahli kunai, kan?" tanya Shisui, kakak Sakura.

"Hehhe… Benarkah? Aku juga tak tahu." Jawab Itachi sambil cengengesan. #ditsukoyomi

"Tetapi, aku takkan kalah darimu!" Shisui pun mengambil kunai dari kantong di celananya.

"Kita… Uchiha, kan?" Shisui tersenyum. Menunjukkan sederet gigi putih miliknya. Ia pun melempar kunai pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia menangkap kunai yang dilempar Shisui dan berkata, "Ya, tentu, Shisui-nii."

Duo Uchiha itu pun memulai atraksinya. Mereka melempar kunai-kunai tersebut ke target yang ditentukan. Hebatnya, Shisui dapat melempar kunai mengenai target walau targetnya terletak di belakang batu.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Semua murid lainnya bertepuk tangan. Banyak yang memuji (serta menggoda) Itachi dan Shisui. Terutama para gadis meneriakkan kata-kata seperti 'ITA-KUN HEBAAT!' atau 'SHI-KUN KEREEN' 'WE LOVE YOU!' "menjijikan…" batin mereka berdua. Gurunya pun menepuk pundak kedua Uchiha itu sambil memuji mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui itu hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Tak terasa, Pelajaran di Akademi pun selesai. Itachi dan Shisui bersiap-siap pulang ke distrik Uchiha.

"Shisui!" teriak seseorang di atas atap sebuah toko. Shisui dan Itachi kaget. Mereka langsung menoleh dari mana asal suara baritone itu.

"T… Tou-san?"

"Ayo, ikut Tou-san ke rumah sakit. Kaa-san habis melahirkan." Jelas Keshi.

"Apa? Benarkah itu? Selamat ya, Shisui. Kau pun akhirnya mempunyai seorang adik."

"Hehehe… Begitulah, Itachi. Kau kan sudah punya Sasuke_(1)_ !" ledek Shisui.

"Ayo, Shisui. Cepatlah!" kata Keshi.

"Ya, ya!" gumam Shisui malas.

"Kami duluan, ya, nak Itachi." Ujar Keshi sopan.

"Jaa, Itachi." Shisui pun melambaikan tanganya.

"Iya, Oji-san. Jaa, Shisui-nii." Itachi pun melihat sepasang ayah dan anak itu pun pergi dari hadapannya. Sekarang, yang dilakukannya, hanya menendang batu hingga sampai di rumahnya. *kurang kerjaan –dikeroyok Itachi FC

"Kaa-san!" Shisui membuka pintu kamar Kaa-sannya itu keras. Keshi langsung memukul pelan kepala anak sulungnya itu.

"Shisui…" Chi pun berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang, ia dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kaa-san. Mana adikku?" tanya Shisui tak sabar.

"Sabar dulu, Shi. Keshi, tolong, Sakura…" Chi menyuruh Keshi mengambil Sakura. Sedangkan, dia sendiri membelai lembut rambut ikal Shisui.

"Shisui. Ini Sakura." Kata Keshi sambil menggendong seorang bayi.

"Waaaaa! Kawaii!" Shisui langsung melihat adik satu-satunya itu dan mencubit pipinya. Tetapi, sang ayah langsung memukul kepalanya lagi sehingga muncul suatu benjolan di kepalanya.

"Uuu… Uuu…" Si Sakura kecil membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat sosok Shisui di depannya, ia tertawa.

"Uwaaa! Dia tertawa! Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sakura tertawa!" Mata Shisui berbinar-binar melihat itu.

"Sakura pasti sangat menyukaimu, Shi-kun." Goda Chi.

"Kaa-san, apa-apaan sih?" Shisui hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat semburat merah muncul di pipi anak berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Hahaha… Jaga adikmu, ya, Shisui." Keshi pun mengacak-acak rambut Shisui. Shisui hanya berusaha bersikap (sok) manja supaya Ibunya yang mengomel pada Ayahnya itu.

Sedangkan, Sakura kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya tersenyum dengan mata merem melek.

**T.B.C**

**Ket: **

Pertama, Shisui tuh puranya jadi kakaknya Sakura, jadi, si Sakura tuh punya darah Uchiha juga.

Kedua, kalau gak salah, Sasuke tuh lahirnya tanggal 23 Juli, kan? Nah, di fic ini, Sasuke setahun lebih tua, ya… Hohoho! *devillaugh* #dijitak readers

Nah, sekarang, biarkan saya berbacot-bacot gaje dulu, ya…

UWAAA! Apaan ni fic? Pendek banget yah? *Shino style mode:on*

Aku tahu, ini gaje, kan…

Ini fic aneh, kan…

Ini fic jelek, kan…

Aku tahu, kok, kalian…. #dikejar-kejar readers

*Shino style mode: off* Okelah, untuk fic gaje aneh serta jelek ini, pasti review sangaaat berguna.. jadi,,,

REVIEW, YA, MINNA! :D #dimutilasi


End file.
